


He knows

by stressedlightbulb



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gay Keith (Voltron), Lance is pretty gay too ngl, M/M, Masturbation, Sleepy Cuddles, drunk, keith is gay, klance, no klangst thank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedlightbulb/pseuds/stressedlightbulb
Summary: "Lance, what did you do to my room!?""Don't worry-hic- Keit - hic its just some items -hic- on the floor" The brunnete slurred, looking like he was about to pass out from all the drinking he did."Why were you drinking?"'It's -hic- nothing""Don't tell me its fucking nothing you little shit you only drink when something bad happens, because if you drink casually you get drunk in 3 shots""n-hic- not true! I am perfect -hic- ly capa-hic-ble of drinking more than 3 shots!"Were the last words Lance Mcclain said before passing out on Keith, his back slumping on the shorter male's chest, making him almost stumble back and fall from the sudden impact.Yikes.





	He knows

**Author's Note:**

> Old wattpad oneshot  
> Its pretty old and i didnt re edit it so dont expect much lmao its shit.  
> Its pretty short too lmao

"Lance, what did you do to my room!?"

"Don't worry- _hic-_  Keit -  _hic_  its just some items  _-hic-_  on the floor" The brunnete slurred, looking like he was about to pass out from all the drinking he did.

"Why were you drinking?"

'It's  _-hic-_ nothing" 

"Don't tell me its fucking nothing you little shit you only drink when something bad happens, because if you drink casually you get drunk in 3 shots"

"n _-hic-_  not true! I am perfect - _hic_ \- ly capa- _hic_ -ble of drinking more than 3 shots!"

Were the last words Lance Mcclain said before passing out on Keith, his back slumping on the shorter male's chest, making him almost stumble back and fall from the sudden impact.

"Lanceeeeeee, ugh, you're such a little shit..." Keith sighed, placing Lance down on his bed and wrapping a blanket around the now snoozing kitten in his oh so very clean room that the very kitten  _totally_ did not just ruin after Keith DIDNT JUST, and he really did NOT JUST finish cleaning half an hour ago.

_Totally_

Keith looked around the room and found the bottle of vodka, right next to a shot glass. Upon further inspection of the beverage, it looked like half of it had been finished, and knowing the fact that this was  _Keiths_ Vodka that he had kept safe and secret under his desk for a whole year (Until now, of course), Lance had just finished half of an entire bottle of vodka.

He just drank about 8 shots.

Not good.

Keith went to his bathroom and grabbed a bucket, just in case Lance waked up and had already felt queasy, and placed it next to the soft purring kitten on his bed. He took a glance at him, scanning his body and for some reason, admiring it. Lance started to say, or the correct term would be..  _moan,_  Keith's name in a  _questionable_  manner, he glanced down, spotting a tent forming in his pants, and oh my God, that kind of, no,  EXTREMELY turned Keith on, and Holy shit he really wanted that cock right now it wasn't even funny. He wanted to ride Lance like a fucking horse so hard and give him make him have an orgasm no other human being in existence could do.

Wait what.

Shoving the thoughts away, Keith went to clean up his room, picking up his items and clothes that Lance Mcfuckingclain had decided to throw all over his room for some reason and ruin his masterpiece (i.e. his room) that he spent oh so long just to finally get it clean after 2 weeks. There were even things in the bathroom, his toothbrush was thrown into the toilet (which he thankfully had an extra) and his other toiletries were in the tub, floating in the water which looked like it had a bath bomb in it just a second ago. Keith let out another sigh,  _dear God Lance what the hell happened_  He went to drain the bathtub and started to take the items out, giving them a quick rinse before placing them inside his mirror cabinet which lay above his sink. He walked out the bathroom, and closed the door slowly, careful not to make any noise to wake up the sleeping disaster, AKA Lance from his hibernation.

After cleaning everything else, he slowly made his way to his twin-sized bed and slumped down on it horizontally, trying to not touch Lance's feet and create unnecessary motion. He started to lay down before he noticed that he left a piece of cloth on the bed, his red jacket that he usually wore when going outside. But for some awkward reason, there was a picture of him next to it... Shirtless. His expression wore a confused one, scanning the area for anything else, but to no avail when he found that only those two things were there. Keith got up, let out his third sigh today, and picked it up, it was when he was carrying it to his laundry bag that he noticed a white, creamy substance splattered around its sleeve, which proposed even  _more questionable_ behavior that Lance had did.  _No, it couldn't be,_ Keith though. He hesitantly brought his finger to the substance, contemplating if he should touch it and risk his dignity, or just ignore it and throw it in the laundry with the rest of his clothes that contained unknown substances.  _It could just be some milk, it's probably some sour cream or yogurt, right? yeah, its probably just th-_ ** _NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE_**

Keith immediately dropped the jacket and rubbed the finger that he just used to touch the.... Seed with on the sheets of his bed, and continuing to wash it with soap four times in the bathroom, before returning back to his room and kneeling down, Examining it with a disgusted face.

"Gross," Keith murmured out, picking the jacket up by its other sleeve and washing the white substance off before tossing it into the laundry bag.

_Okay, first question, who did that_

_Well, there wasn't anyone else in the room, and it looked.... fresh._

_Please don't tell me it's Lance's_

_Oh, my God, I think it's Lance's_

I Mean, it would make sense, there was a picture of Keith's top exposed, and Lance was a bit tipsy, no scratch that, he was more wasted than his dad on Halloween night, something that only happened once a year and pretty much trashed the entire house, except this time, the only thing damaged was Keith's, soiled red jacket. Hoe boy. But why would Lance Jack off to him? Isn't he straight? Wait, where did he even get that photo? don't tell me he took it in secret? The only thing I'm wearing is boxers, and I'm getting out the shower. Did he take this from the common room? Hoe my God I think he did Lance is a stalker confirmed. And the worse thing is is that he stalks  _me_

_Okay, calm down Keith, It was just one picture, maybe it was just for blackmail? yeah, totally, it was for blackmail. Nothing else, and it just so happened to be in Lance's hand when he was in my room..... with my jacket in his hands, and with my bottle of vodka._

_Lance you little shit._

_Wait, are there any stains on my bed?_

Keith went back to his bed and checked the spot for anymore..... cum stains.  _Shiver._ He looked around it and just in case, checked the surrounding floor too.  _Nothing, thank Goodness._ Keith went back to sit on the bed, slumping up against the wall. He slowly cocked his head to his right, glancing back at Lance, before softly falling into a deep slumber.

~•~  
Keith awoke with the feeling of warmth and comfort around him, his body felt like it was wrapped in some kind of slumber blanket that the heavens decided to place on him while he was asleep. it was like he was wrapped in a burrito blanket, except it wasn't a blanket that was making him feel warm, it was something else he didn't notice yet. He Scanned the room, not noticing the feeling at first, but once he looked at the spot  _right_ in front of him he almost screamed.

Lance had his arms wrapped around the boy, his face was pressed into his chest, his arms wrapped around Lance's body as if they were trying to pull him closer, their legs intertwined together.  Keith, instead of screaming so loud his windows could possibly shatter, let out a small gasp instead, squirming a bit, trying to free himself from the warm arms that engulfed him, but to no outcome. Finally giving up, he let out  _another_ sigh, and instead just went with the feeling. He was tense at first, but after a few seconds he gave in and like his hands showed, pulled Lance's body closer to his own, snuggling tightly into him.  _Wait_ ,  _How did this even happen?_ He thought. _I Must have slid off the wall and landed on the bed, and then... this._

_I should get up_

_**It feels so warm though** _

_what who was that_

_**your sub-conscious, who else?** _

_oh right, I forgot you were a part of me._

_**I am hurt** _

_you can't be hurt you're a literal part of my mind_

_**Oh, shut up, im not the one talking to myself** _

_You're talking to me, I'm you_

_**Oh just cut me out already!** _

_fine,_

"That was weird," Keith muttered to himself, pressing his face closer into Lance's chest, enjoying the feeling further. Wait, why was he even doing this? was it because he was enjoying the warmth and comfort of being held in Lance's arms? or just Lance's arms. Hoe boy, this is confusing. His thoughts were cut off, by Lance letting out a small yawn, and removing one of his hands to rub his eyes, before opening them and taking a glance below him.

They awkwardly locked eyes, staring at each other for a good 8 minutes.

"what"

"WHAT" (You already know who said that ngl)

"K-KEITH???"

"Oh, hey"

"Wh-what are we doing" Keith stared both their bodies down, from head to toe, before answering Lance's question.

"Cuddling" He simply replied, looking back up at Lance's eyes.

"A-and you're okay with that?"

"Yeah,"

"hOLY-"

"Humph" Keith made a pouty face, looking back down from Lance.

"Might as well," Lance said, and pressed his head into Keith's hair, giving his head a small kiss. Now Lance couldn't see it but Keith was now as red as his Jacket, and that kiss was driving him crazy.

"how did we end up like this"

"I fell asleep on the wall and slid down onto you,"

"Of course you did"

"Shutup"

"Make me."

"Okay." Keith brought himself up to Lance's head level, and yes, what I'm about to write is true, im not drunk,  _kissed_ him. On the lips. Keith pulled away and made himself back down to Lance's chest, going back to cuddling with him. Now Lance was the one the color of Keith's jacket, hecc, maybe even redder if the color was even visible to the human eye.

"Now will you shut up"

"Mhmm,"

"Oh, and by the way, I know you jacked off to me."


End file.
